


Dirty Little Secret

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack have been acting weird and Chase wanna find out. The Overlord found out Jack's dirty little secret and have feelings for the redhead. Will they get together? What's Jack secret? Check it out… I added one OC! Oh this is CHACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> AN: One-shot baby! I'm feeling inspired with Chack lately!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.
> 
> Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack Spicer aka the idiot one that the Heylin warriors doesn't want to deal with. He's a fool, a loser, a dummy, and mostly a weak, pathetic, coward! Everyone picks on him because of his lack material art skills and his stupid mind. Yup, everyone even on the Xiaolin side teases him because he's too easy to defeat. No one wanted him not even his huge crush on the Prince of Evil, The Overlord of Darkness and Prince of all Heylin, Chase Young. Nope, Chase would toss him aside like a rag doll because the redhead is useless and stupid. Not to mention the Asian male had his way with Wuya and his apprentice, Shadow. When Jack loses the Heylin group would scowl and sneered at him. They would walk away not caring if he's hurt, injured, or dead. Hell, they would sometimes toss him around when he join the showdown. Like they need him.

One day Jack came by at a Showdown all quiet and scared. Omi would start off his usual misleading insults toward the Heylin group. When they had the showdown it was Jack's fault because the redhead was trying to run away from Clay's earth element skills. Making the Heylin group lost a major Shen Gong Wu. This made Wuya rant and yell toward at Jack, telling him how useless he was and he was better off being dead in fact more like it was better if he was never born. Jack didn't say anything for a moment and he felt his throat tighten by Chase Young. The Overlord told him specifically to never come back because he would never amount to anything. Normally, Jack would giggle or throw a girlishly scream but this time the redhead stood quiet. Shadow would throw a few insults here and there. In the end Chase Young tosses him over the side walking away from the redhead. Yes, Chase was beyond mad because of Wuya's annoying voice.

After a month Jack came back to a showdown. He looked distracted in away because he purposely lose the showdown and would fly off. Chase started to keep a closer eye to the redhead. "Wait!" Jack shouted flying over to the Shen Gong Wu as they were all about to throw a showdown, "Sorry, I'm late."

"Are those handcuffs?" Kimiko pointed out seeing Jack's side pockets showing black fuzzy handcuffs. Not to mention the teenager wasn't wearing his black coat or have gel on his soft spiky red hair. He looked different with black tight leather jeans and a red plain shirt on with a spiky belt for fashion reasons.

"Oh these are from a friend." He tuck them away awkwardly chuckling, "She wanted me to hold them from her mom." He cleared his throat, "So whats the showdown."

"It's called Hide n' Seek!" Omi shouted, "What do you wager?"

"Um.." Jack sighs looking around his pocket, "Hmm, oh no! I don't have a Shen Gong Wu. Looks like I'm out of the game. Whatever shall I do!" He got out quickly, "Well see ya?" Chase notices the poor excuse the redhead used and glared as Jack fly away using the helicopter he had.

"Looks like girly boy is afraid of getting his butt kicked." Shadow smirked evilly. After the showdown Chase won the Shen Gong Wu as they walk back to his palace.

"He's hiding something." Chase said as they walk in the main foyer, "He's planning something and I'm not sure if it's something foolish."

"Are we going to check up on him?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe. I'm getting annoyed he keep losing without trying." Chase growled if the boy wants to be on the Heylin side than he shouldn't lose on purpose unless Jack is thinking about quitting.

* * *

"So, we are checking up his place, huh?" Shadow asked looking at the magical water showing Jack's lab.

Chase nodded, "Yes." The two jump in going to the boy's lab. The lab looks clean and neat than usual. Chase's golden eyes caught a black card saying, "Black Mist." and the address. He arched his eyebrow until he heard Shadow chewing onto one of Jack's robot, "Ah ahem!"

"What? I'm hungry." She ate the whole robot, "It's not like he keeps count." She swallows until the two heard footsteps and a door being open and closed.

"Mom! I'm home!" Jack called out.

"Alright, honey!" The mother shot back.

Jack's foot steps walk toward his lab, "I'm going out with friends."

"Alrighty, pumpkin."

Chase and Shadow hide in the shadows seeing Jack walking downstairs his phone rang.

Jack answered: Hello? Oh, hey, Sky! Sorry, I didn't call you sooner. I was busy." He giggles, "No! I had to purposely fail at the showdown. I rather not let them know my business."

"Yeah? Uh huh…" Jack grabbed a bag looking full, "Yeah, they saw the handcuffs," He laughs out loud, "Yeah, they asked questions. Pfft, no! I totally lie." He grab a large bag and smirked evilly, "I got my stuff and," He took out a black riding crop sniffing it and smirked again, "I found my whip." He gripped on the whip trying to pull it apart but the leather was too strong and he smiled in approval.

"JACKIE!" Jack's face fell hearing his mother's voice calling for him. He quickly put his whip into his bag. Hearing high heels tapping on the tile floors and the door swung open, "JACKIE!" Jack's mother; blond short hair with pale skin and blue-green eyes wearing a blue sundress with white high heels and a pink apron around her waist quickly went down the stairs.

"Yes, mom!" Jack called out as he put his things into his bag.

Jack Spicer's mother stood tall looking at her son's outfit, "Jackie, I need you to come home early there will be guest arriving. Important ones."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"JACKIE! This is serious. Your father and I have been working hard to get important companies combine with ours. You know very well, you are the heir to our company and will make trillions of dollars if you stick to it." Jack's mother crossed her arms, "Seriously, your grandmother and grandfather had been working hard to get where they at! You think doing these silly Thai Quon Do or Kung FU crap is going to pay the bills!"

"Mo-oo-om it's not called Kung Fu is Thai Chi." Jack rolled his eyes, "Besides, I'm into fighting I just like learning besides why worry about me if I had everything ready. I do dad's and your taxes. It's easy."

"Bu- You… and… your spendings on these," She grab one robot arm almost touching Shadow's hand but missed, "crazy robots! They don't work!"

"Mom, those are made with cheap metal that I use from my checking account like I'll spend my billion dollar savings and stocks money."

Jack Spicer's mother pause for a moment, "Alright, I trust you but I still want you to be home early. I know, what you do and god forbid I don't want you to get hurt or be hunt down by one of those weird Asian men. Gosh, to think my likings had to be past down to you. That's how I met your father, you know." Mrs. Spicer blushed at her memories holding one of Jack's riding crop.

Jack stood awkward for a moment, "Mom, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, Skyler wants to go."

"Your taking the Black Dragon Boss's daughter!?" She almost fainted, "Are you-

"Mom! She will be fine besides she went there a couple of times and she will have bodyguards around. No biggie." His cell phone was on hold letting Skyler hear everything, "Besides, what kind of Asian men would come by and snatch us… hahah that's just funny." He snickers.

Mrs. Spicer put her hands on her hips, "You know, very well many business men want you! Jack, you are relatives to powerful business people. Your father and I own many companies across Europe and parts of Asia. Besides, I notice how Asian men look at you because of your "special" time." Jack stiffed for a moment feeling embarrassing by his mother's talk.

"Mo-oo-om-"Mrs. Spicer crossed her arms, "Don't you go moo-oo-m me, mister! Asian men are freaks and perverted little shits. Yuck!" Jack rolled his arms getting his bag ready, "And let's not forget the sex with their small penis and-" Jack paused blushing bright red, "MOM!"

"What?" Mrs. Spicer rolled her eyes, "Honestly, one word about sex and everything comes to the end of the world crap! I'm mean really, I'm only being honest and with experience. Asian men may look hot and cute but between their legs are very small. Besides, they're bad drivers!"

Chase eyes widen at Jack's mother… so racist and wrong. This made Shadow hold her snickers about her father. Who knew Jack's parents are so bad putting false information.

"Mom, I'm Asian. I was born in China!" Jack rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt all men have small dicks."

"Honey, you're not Chinese… you're Caucasian there is a difference. Besides, Asian throw some weird porn." Mrs. Spicer shook her head, "I mean tentacle monster dicks and-" Jack turned red, "MOM! What do you watch during your free time."

"Oh, I come here when your not home and see what you and Skyler talk about. Now, I can see why you're weirded out with octopuses and those weird hentai anime sex. So, creepy give me the willies."

"Mom, seriously… stop trying to fit in with me and SKyler. Your already nice enough to make her come over and-" Mrs. Spicer chimed, "let you have sex with her…"

"MOM!"

"What! I know your bisexual and I know you wanted to tap that." Mrs. Spicer's pink lips twisted to a smirk, "It's okay honey. I done things in the past for experiments."

"Seriously stop. Your scaring me…"

Mrs. Spicer rolled her eyes, "All I know be careful with that place. I know older Asian men will come after my beautiful baby boy. My precious little troublemaker." She pitches her son's cheek, "So cute."

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Mrs. Spicer giggles, "Oh, I also was checking the security cam and saw this weird Asian man!" Chase and Shadow held their breathes as if they were gonna get caught.

Jack frozed for a moment, "A weird Asian man?"

"Oh yeah, creepy perv." Mrs. Spicer giggles, "He had some freaky green dark spiky hair and some Ching Chang green armor and his Asian creepy old man eyes squinting like this," She squint her eyes and made a serious face, "and have this face like he needed to take a shit!"

This caused Jack to burst out laughing having tears coming down his pale cheek. Chase growled having his eyebrow twitching at the comments. Shadow on the other hand tries so hard to hold back her laughter. She bite her bottom lip and hold back her tears it was just too damn funny. Chase glares at his daughter. How dare Jack's mother made comments about his hair and face. He's far better looking than Guan and Dashi.

"Mom.. that's… Oh god… my stomach hurt." Jack breathes hard trying to calm down from his laughter.

Mrs. SPicer giggles, "What? I'm only speaking the truth." She places her hand on her son's back, "Is he stalking you, honey? I can bring some crazy Kung fu experts to kick his butt out of here…"

"No, mom. He's just ask about computer work. Don't worry he stopped coming by." Jack said.

Mrs. Spicer frowned, "Honey, he comes-" She was cut off by a loud door opening with a female voice, "Jack! I'm here!" A tall tan female with pink long wavy hair having Saphire eyes and very large boobs. So, big they would bounce when she came down the stairs. "Oh hi, Mrs. Spicer!"

"Hello, dear. I'll leave you two alone…" Mrs. Spicer smiled as she went for the stairs, "Oh condoms are by the cabin with the bottle of cherry lube."

"MOM!" Jack shouted in embarrassment making Skyler burst into giggles, "Just leave."

"Fine, I'm going." Mrs. Spicer huffed leaving the lab.

Skyler press her lips together and said, "So, flavored lube, huh?"

"She's so embarrassing." Jack groaned covering his face, "She has no boundaries."

"Well, who's fault leaving panties, lube, condoms, and my bra in your room?" Skyler giggles shyly.

"Um.. you."

"Oh yeah! My bad. I'm also the one that seduce you." Skyler giggles, "Sex is sex right?"

"True. But, she thinks other wise… maybe we should get marry." Jack thought out loud.

Chase and Shadow stood in shock at the proposal. Jack was always into guys more than the girls side but he's weird at times. But, for the Overlord, he will not have Jack marrying some girl just because.

"Ohhh, you better propose me with a simple ring on my finger, hun." Skyler giggles, "Besides, our businesses will be the strongest around and no one in Asia will ever stop us. First, Asia then-" Jack smirked evilly, "The world!"

"Money, baby." Skyler smirked evilly giving Jack a high-5. The two Heyline warriors watched in awe. "So, this was a evil plan? Hmm, interesting." Chase thought. Using businesses to reach to the top.

Jack grins, "I like your way of thinking. Good thing, mom is not here. I've been planning this for awhile." Skyler sat down happily with her dimples showing. She have a round face with a very innocent look like a little girl. Cute girl. "But, Ashley and Kyle want to get in on it."

"I don't mind. The more the better. It'll be harder for anyone to stop us. I brought," Skyler rugged her cleavage finding a piece of paper, "some of our allies." Jack took the paper reading it and smirked.

"Cool." He went on his computer typing in on the names, "With this will have all our allies together."

"And if one tries to take us down?"

"Oh, they won't…" Jack types in sitting on his rolling chair, "all we gotta do is play it cool."

"I guess, as long as I get lots of yummy candy and sweets." Skyler smiled happily, "You know, my dad wants only the best of me."

"By marrying you everything will be fine. My parents wants the best of me, too."

Skyler smack her lips, "So the Showdown?"

"Oh, I fail that shit." jack continues to type on his keyboard, "I'ma quit and do the best way to control the world."

"quit?" Shadow whispers in shock seeing her father making a serious look. This was a sort of betrayal for Chase. No one is allowed to rule the world except for him and if Jack wants too he have to be with him. Not just for sex but by being mates. Yes, Chase had a thing with Jack but he never focus on him as much as he should. His pride was too powerful for him.

"Yay! Using your brain instead of that Kung Fu stuff." Skyler got up and start to kick and punches until she hurt her self by hitting the table, "Owie! Owie! Kiss it, Jackie." She hold out her hand having a bruise having teary anime eyes. Jack sighs kissing her hand, "Better?" She nodded.

"Anyway, if I can't fight and use the Shen Gong Wu to rule the world than I can use my brains. To control people is by money and money is everything because…"

"It connects with power." Skyler smiled seeing the screen, "Nice plan. All we need is lovers." She wrapped her arms around Jack's arm, "You getting a cute man and me getting a girl."

"But, first we have to get engage and build our system so we can move forward." Jack smirks, "I'm just thinking who can be our lovers."

"Don't think businesses think of love." Skyler said looking at the list, "I mean, Kyle is cute and wise but I highly doubt you want to be with him because of his family and me being with Ashley is a big no because she's already taken by that one chick."

"Kimiko."

"Yeah."

Jack frowned for a moment, "True. Anyway, we're running out of time I have to go to work." Skyler giggles holding her bag, "I have my customers waiting for me."

"Don't forget me! I want to try on the outfits for fun." She hops happily as they walk toward the stairs. Shadow and Chase got out of the shadows seeing the screen on the computer. The Overlord hacked into Jack's personal information and plans. He read the plans his future consort and his weird friend were making the more he read the more he became turned on with Jack's brilliant ideas. They were so evil and perfect. He never knew Jack could be this smart. Chase felt like a fool for ignoring Jack's partnership. All he need is a lover, someone by his side to feel protected and it's Chase Young.

Shadow on the other hand was trying to remember the female's bouncing boobs. They were perfect. The girl is perfect for her. She's too cute to be true and it's hot how evil she can be if she wanted to. Shadow rubs her chin as she sniffs the room smelling the girl's sweet scent. "I think they are mighty right for us."

"Your interested in Skyler?"

"Yes, if I say so she can be mine. Like Jack is yours." Shadow hold the card Chase was holding, "How about we see Girly Boy and Big DeDe?" Chase arched his eyebrow seeing the black card.

* * *

The two appear in front of a weird down stairway leading into a rusty door with a crappy light bulb that blinks off and on having a small fly around it. Chase wore a black t-shit with a leather jacket having blue jeans and black shoes. Shadow wore a purple t-shirt with ripped trims around it wearing dark blue jeans and black boots. They arched their eyebrows looking at the card, "Are you sure this is the place?" Shadow asked.

Chase nodded, "It's right here." He started to walk down the steps seeing the dirty handles and steps around. Shadow follows him, opening the door they saw nothing but a dark hallway. They walk in closing the door behind the air had a certain certain of sweat and leather and something sweet. "Wow, this is kinda weird." Shadow said as the two walk down the hallway seeing blue dim lights flickering on and off.

"This is quite big." Chase said noticing the hallway continues noticing the change of lighting went from blue to bright blood red it became dim and suddenly shrieking, screaming, and whip lashing echoes through the halls. The more they walk down the halls the louder the screams and whips became. There was bars on the side of the walls and heavy mental music played as they walk more into the hallway.

"OW! AHHH! AUGH! UGH!" Screams roar louder as the whip lashings continues, "Yeah, you like that doncha bitch!" A female yelled through the air.

Chase and Shadow notices a large beam of white light at the end of the hallway they quickly walked faster to see it. At the end they saw a waiting room with clean chairs on the sides. One of them was taken by Skyler, who was reading a magazine about sex. Her eyes were glued on the pages not paying attention to the Heylin warriors. Shadow bites her bottom lip seeing the female's large boobs at rest. There was a large black fancy desk having a female wearing all black and leather. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as she types a few things on her computer. The female wore a bit too much make-up for Shadow's taste but she didn't mind seeing the female's breasts. Chase rolled his eyes as he saw from the left side seeing a large window showing many floors and sexually S&M around. He saw one man getting whip by a female wearing all black.

"Um.. excuse me," Skyler's voice rings Chase's ear, he turns around seeing Skyler looking over at the female behind the desks. The woman looks up at Skyler, "Um.. do you know when Mistress Red is gonna come out?"

"Um…" The female looked at her computer, "Well, about four more hours. Tight schedule, you know."

"Oh. Thank you." Skyler smiled, "Oh! Do you have any more magazines on sex?"

"Yeah, no problem, sweetie." The woman pulled out a box filled with sex magazines, "Each one is different." Skyler looks over taking a one about positions for the same sex.

"Thank you, Cherry." Skyler smiled as she looks over her magazine.

"No, probs, hun. I'm here to help." The female smiled as she continues to type. Shadow awkwardly sit next to Skyler just to smell the female. Chase rolled his eyes until, "Excuse me, sir."

Chase snapped at Cherry staring at him, "Do you need help or anything?" The Overlord wasn't sure how do this. This was the first time he ever went into a dominate sex club or something around that area. All his life sex was in the comfort of his home and never around other strangers then again this wasn't about sex it was more of being punish for fun. He awkwardly went in front of the desk starting at the female.

Cherry felt awkward at the Asian male, his eyes creep the crap out of her. But, the man had something that any woman or man would give to be with. Good thing, not her. She prefers the single lifestyle. She awkwardly cleared her throat, "Can I help you?"

"Um… yes," Chase awkwardly cleared his throat, "I was wondering… if you know anyone by the name Jack Spicer." Cherry nodded continuing typing on the computer.

"Ah, and which appointment are you?" Cherry asked as she looked at her screen.

"Appointment?" Chase asked out loud. Why he needs an appointment to see Jack?

Skyler's eyes looked at the Asian male and turn her head to Shadow for a moment. Cherry stared at the male confused, "Honey… you need an appointment."

"Why? Is an appointment necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary if you want to see Mistress Red." Cherry continues, "We may be into S&M, BDS&M and other sexual things but, we still form schedules and organizations."

"Mistress Red?" Chase stood blank for a moment.

Cherry put her pen down and clasps her hands together, "Hun, how did you find out about this place?"

"A friend." Chase lied.

"How did you know about Mistress Red?"

"A friend."

"Did he told you about this place?"

"Yes."

"Then, you want to join the club?"

"Only If I get Jack."

Cherry nodded, "Alright. Well, with some time I can squeeze you in the next appointment. Mistress Red is on a tight schedule and is very busy with his work. Here, sign these and pick your favorite material." She hold out a stack of papers and outfits.

Chase stared at the materials he prefer leather is anything. He went to sit down filing the papers. Skyler glanced over at Chase seeing the male filling out the papers, "How do you know Jackie?"

"A friend." Chase lied.

"Oh." Skyler said, "You know, he's the best one around here if your really into guys and stuff. I prefer him because I watched one time. He was teaching me but, I kinda got a little scared since it's all about spanking and stuff."

Chase stared at Skyler for awhile, "I mean, he's the best at his job and many males come to see him. He's the most sexy male around to please." SKyler did not like Chase's eyes they were too weird for her, "He's hr-great and-and CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Excuse me?" Chase asked.

"Your staring at me with those eyes and-and I don't like it. It's too creepy for me. I mean, yeah she can stare," Skyler pointed at Shadow, "But, she's staring at my girls and I'm okay with that but, your just staring at me like your staring into my soul knowing everything about my life. Stop staring at me like that!"

Shadow snickered, "You heard her only I can stare." She quickly places her face between Skyler's breasts looking up, "So, you like how I'ma staring at you?"

Chase rolled his eyes as he finished his papers. Skyler giggles at Shadow, "I don't mind having you staring at my breasts."

"I like that." Shadow smirks snuggling between Skyler's breasts.

"Excuse me, Mr. Young…" Chase looks at Cherry with a concern voice, "You didn't put down if you want the mask on or off, or how rough you want it and warnings how far you want it."

Chase rub him chin thinking for a moment, "I want the mask on until the end and all the way."

"All the way?" Cherry gasps, "Your very brave, sir."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Mistress Red is one of the roughest dominator around and a few men have tried all the way but, end up running off the room crying… some think they can handle pain. Anyway, you really want him to go all the way with you. This is your first time sir." Cherry looks at him waiting for his answer.

"Yes. I want to go all the way. I want him to show me his worst." Chase said staring into Cherry's eyes making the female shudders, "Am I clear?"

Cherry never met a man so, evil like. Her heart stopped at those beaming golden eyes, "Ye-yes, sir." She quickly types in one her computer, "Um.. will that be credit card or debit?" Chase took out his evil credit card letting the female swipe it on to the machine. Then, after a few typing here and there she said, "Alrighty, you will be his last customer and for a preview of what your getting please look at the screen." She turned on the hologram showing a few rooms looking like dungeons.

Skyler and Shadow stared at the rooms. The pink hair female whistled, "Impressive." Chase stare at the screen seeing Cherry putting on the number of the room.

"He have some customers, right now…" Cherry said putting Jack on the screen. The three stare at the screen seeing Jack wearing a very sexy leather outfit. The red-head had black knee height latex boots looking like freakin' stripper shoes and wore a two piece latex out fit showing off his figure. For some weird purpose he had a black cape on to look even more sexy. On his hands he wore long black latex gloves and on the waistline there was a spiky belt. The red head smirk evilly holding his riding crop looking down. Chase was seeing him in a profile angle.

"He's very stylish if I say so myself." Cherry giggles. She moves the next camera showing the room, "You wanna hear them?"

"Very well." Chase stares seeing the room filled with sex weapons and toys. Lots of chains, a throne all in black, and a few mental beds. There was one male Cherry zoomed in having long black hair and pale skin. His eyes were icy blue having his hands tied behind his back on his knees looking up at Jack. His neck had a spike collar around it and he had a few red spots around. Cherry turned on the speaker.

_Jack smirks holding his riding crop, "Bend over." The male did what he was told, bending over on the stone floor. The redhead grabs a lit candle having melting wax around it he smirks letting it drip on the male's pale back._

_"AH! Wolfie! Wolfie! Wolfie is my safe word!" The man howls in pain._

_Jack grabs the male's hair pulling it back, "I don't give a fuck about your safe word, you little shit! Now, bark! Bark like the dog you are. You fucking useless shit!" The male groans sexual starting to bark and Jack drip more hot wax on the man's back, "BARK LOUDER!"_

_"BARK! BARK! BARK!" The male barks biting his bottom lip, "Please, ma-" Jack pull back his hair, "Shut the fuck up! You do as I say!" The man nodded, "Bu-but, mistress I-" Jack growled letting go of his hair, "Are you questioning my authorities? I guess, you haven't learn your lesson." He place the candle on a table,_

_"No-no-" Jack growled cutting off the man, "Shut up! You disobey me! Do you want to be punished, huh?"_

_"Yes." The man groans at his mistress demand. He sat up staring at his Mistress in plead._

_Jack smirks as his boots press softly on the male's balls, "You like that, don't ya?" The man bite down his lips in pain, "ANSWER ME!" Jack press on the male's nuts a little harder making the man wince in pain._

_"AH! YES, MISTRESS! PLEASE PUNISH ME! I DESERVE IT! WOLFIE BEEN BAD! VERY BAD WOLFIE! PUNISH WOLFIE, PLEASE!" The male felt his cock going hard aching to cum, "PLease, I've been very naughty. I'm a naughty dirty pathetic little worm."_

_Jack smirks in amusement, "Good boy," He ruffles the male hair as if he was a dog, "Now," he let the male's hand free, "walk on all fours like a dog."_

_"Yes, mistress." The male started barking and walk around like a dog following Jack, "Woof. Woof."_

_Jack smiles as he sat down on his throne, "Come here and lick my boot." The male crawls over licking the tip of Jack's boot._

Cherry turn off the screen, "There you go. That's what your getting. He's quite rough, you know. I wouldn't want to disobey him if I were you."

Skyler whistled, "Wow, Jack knows how to take control." Shadow and Chase stood in shock staring at the blank screen. Chase never thought Jack could be so demanding and controlling. This was a turn on for the Overlord. He just couldn't wait to see if Jack could take on him. No, in the end he want to see if Jack could react differently.

"What does the safe word do?" Shadow asked Cherry.

"Oh, it's just telling the dominate to not go so rough but sometimes they ignore that for small things. Jack never cared for safe words so, he'll break the rules." Cherry hummed, seeing the time, "You guys, can wait on the seat."

Skyler stomach started to growl, "I'm hungry!"

"Don't worry I ask Sarah to order Chinese." Cherry smiled at her friend.

"Yum." Skyler smiled happily, "I could eat a whole cow right about now."

"Pssh, since when you don't eat? It's a miracle you didn't bring any of your weird snacks." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"That's not true!" Skyler pouted holding an empty bag, "I ate them all. I'm still hungry."

"How do you keep figure?" Cherry asks.

"They go straight to my boobs or ass depending which way I guess." Skyler shrugs, "Anyway, food!"

"Relax, she'll be here in about-" A female voice purred, "I'm here." Chase and Shadow stare at the woman seeing Ashley holding the bags of Chinese food.

"Sorry, I'm late. Sara was talking about her sex life." Ashley smiled seeing Skyler hop off the chair hugging Ashley.

"Yay, food!" Skyler bounced seeing the bags of Chinese food, "I'm so hungry."

"Ashley?" Shadow asked seeing the blond female turning her head over.

"Shadow? Chase?" Ashley stares at them in shock, "What are you two doing here?"

"The same I ask about you." Chase said with his arms crossed.

Skyler look back and forth at the three, "You guys know each other?"

Ashley huffed, "More like enemies to each other. Skyler if I were you I would stay away from them. They're not worth your salt."

"Look who's talking." Shadow hissed.

Ashley hissed back, "Oh, Skyler is my best friend. Us girls stick together, right." She hugs her friend close.

Skyler nodded, "Yes, but if there's food on the other side of the team, you know I'll leave you." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?"

Ashley glares at Chase, "I'm here to drop off lunch and by the looks of it your stalking Jack's personal life. No surprise there, perv."

"Stalking?" Skyler stares at Chase wide eyes, "You stalk my Jackie!"

"I'm not a stalker." Chase growls.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Please, you think your all great because of your looks and power but, hun Jack moved on. He likes this career and you being here proves you like him and it's sad how low you can go."

"Ohhh." Skyler said seeing Chase glaring at her.

"So, what?" Shadow crossed her arms, "It's not like it matters to you. Your enemies with him."

"Pfft, when it comes to the conflict of Xiaolin and Heylin but, outside of those walls we're best friends. We have our personal lives unlike you two that sit around thinking about your next evil plan."

Chase grins in amusement, "Yet, you still at like a pathetic little girl."

"At least I know how to get someone instead of stalking them at night and stay in the shadows. Oh yeah, Mrs. Spicer show me the tapes you freaky stalker. I'm not surprise you didn't caught Jack in the act." Ashley smirks, "He brought home guys and they're much cuter than you."

"Ohhhhh." Skyler and Cherry watched like it was a soap opera as they ate their Chinese food. "You heard that?" Cherry nodded as they eat.

Chase wanted to rip the female's throat and make her beg for mercy. The only thing that was stopping him was his surroundings and the people that were watching him. Normally, he wouldn't care but, if Jack were to hear what happen things wouldn't go well. "Says the girl who tries to seduce my father." Shadow scoffed.

"Wow! Didn't see that coming." Cherry said drinking her soup while Skyler shoves rice into her mouth nodding.

Ashley glares at Shadow, "You wanna fight, you bug eating freak?"

"Bring it, cat freak!" Shadow growls the two started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Chase rolled his eyes at the two they like children. Ashely spat on Shadow's face and Shadow pulls Ashley's blond hair.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"HOMEWECKER!" Ashley growls throwing another punch. The two were at it until a man came running out naked out of the rooms.

"That guy is crazy!" THe male quickly runs to Cherry, "You gotta help me. He's insane. He's too rough."

"Your the one that wanted all the way." Cherry said.

"But-but, he's an animal, a monster! I mean, sure he's hot and cute and I would fuck him any day but, he's crazy!" The man breathes heavily having his hands tied behind his back, "PLease untie me! I gotta go home to my wife and kids and-and this guy is crazy!" The male was sweating making his brunette short hair covering his eyes. The man had sharp whip marks.

"Ohh, cheating on your wife?" Skyler gasps sipping her soup.

"What she won't know won't kill her, right?" The man said while Cherry untie him, "Ouch!"

"Sorry, your bleeding. I told you picking all the way will hurt you."

"Are you kidding I love it!" The man smiled happily, "It's just… I have to go home and he wanted me to stay. I'll come back or give you call. Right now, I have to go home." The man quickly grab his wallet and keys from a small basket with his name on it. He still wore his boxers, "Don't you wanna get your suit?"

"NAH! I got an extra pair in my car." The man runs off out of the room.

Skyler and Cherry started to laugh. "Damn, married? with kids? Wow." Skyler said.

"That was the sixth one that ran out of Jack's room." Cherry snickers, "Looks like Mr. Young is gonna be there early. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. If you love him tell him."

Chase shook his head sitting back on his seat. Shadow and Ashley had bruises on their faces and their clothes out of place. Skyler rolled her eyes, "Are you two done?"

"Yeah." The girls stood quiet.

"Ashley, how's your girlfriend?" Skyler asked.

"Oh, we're great."

"Your bisexual?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Kimiko and I have been going out for weeks."

"Kimiko?" Shadow asked, her ex crush.

"Yes. Why you think she refuse your offer? I was already dating her at the time." Ashley smirks evilly.

"Offer? What offer?" Chase asked in a firm voice.

"To go out with her." Ashley crossed her arms.

"Shadow, you are evil! You don-" Shadow huffed, "Leave my sex life alone. I don't ask about your stalking midnight trips to Jack house. You know, I'm glad you didn't find some guy on his bed so, you would understand heartbreaks! AUGH! Your a dick!" She walks away leaving Chase staring in shock at his daughter.

"Um.. anyone wants.. Chinese?" Skyler asked at the awkward silences.

Chase glares at her, "Sorry." She said. The Asian male stood thinking. Truth be told, he would murder anyone touching Jack. He would murder them all if they ever think about pounding into his Jack. Later, Shadow appear but sat across the room ignoring her father. Why did he have to make someone so stubborn? Skyler went over to hand Shadow some Chinese food, "Here you go." She sat next to Shadow, "It's not traditional Chinese food but, it's good."

"Thanks." Shadow smirks seeing the female's breasts, "I don't normally eat these kind of meals."

"What do you eat?"

"Um.. exotic meals."

"Ohh, maybe you should show me some. I'll eat anything! I mean, anything. I can eat glass!" Skyler giggles, "You probably think I'm weird, huh?"

"No, it's hot." Shadow smiles seeing the female laying her head on her shoulder.

"Your hot too. Maybe we could hang out or do stuff." Skyler smiles happily.

The group heard whistling and footsteps. The group looks at the same male they saw from the video. He wore a envy blue suit having his hair down with a big smile on his face. "Have fun?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah. Awesome time. I have the marks to prove it." The male smirks, "When will he have his next appointments?"

"um… you'll be free for next week if anything, Kyle."

"Cool." Kyle smirks having his long hair pulls back, "I can't wait. He's amazing."

"You should. Those bruises need time to heal."

"I know."

"Did he spank you?"

"Yes."

CHerry smirks, "You gonna have trouble sitting down."

"I know." Kyle grabs his keys and wallet, "I'll call Jack later."

"Woof. Woof!" Skyler chimed, "Kyle is a cute little doggie."

"You saw that?" Kyle blushes.

"Of course, you little dogie." Skyler giggles, "Who knew you'll be control like that."

"Oh hahaha. He's awesome." Kyle smirks showing his wrists, "I've never been this turned on since we first met."

"Perv." SKyler laughs, "Ashley, right he is."

"Yeah. Super perv." Ahsley smirks, "Now, go before Jack smells you and he'll punish you harder."

"I don't mind. The rougher the better."

"LIke him stepping on your balls?"

"Hey, that was fucking sexy. I love that about him." Kyle grins, "Anyway, i have to go. Mother wants me to be at that stupid fancy party Mrs. Spicer is throwing."

"Pfft, I'm not going." SKyler rolled her eyes, "Jack and I are going out to eat."

"You would."

"I know, I love food."

"Well, bye. I gotta go." Kyle hugs Skyler and kiss her on the cheek, "Tell Jack to call me. I need to talk to him about something."

Skyler giggles, "Okay, I'll tell him." Kyle smiles waving good bye, "See ya, Ashley. Tell Kimiko I got the goods and it'll be send at her place."

"Alright. I'll tell her. Better be good ones. Last time she was complaining about one of them not working or some crap like that."

"Tough gal."

"Ehh, you'll get use to it." Ashley smirks waving goodbye at Kyle. Kyle left the room with a nod.

"Mr. Young, you'll be next soon. Get ready." Cherry said.

"Who's Kyle?" Chase asked remembering Jack and Skyler brought him up in the last conversation they had.

"Our allies." Skyler smiled, "He's this rich guy from Japan. Cool guy."

Chase nodded remembering he have to do more research on the man. "Mr. Young, your ready?"

"Yes." He got up going on the other hallway.

* * *

Chase walk down the hallway wearing his green spiky underwear because he refuses to wear other used underwear. He have his latex rubber hood mask on only having his mouth showing. His hands were in cuffs as he walked to his room waiting for Jack. Cherry show him the room with a smile, "Do you want a safe word?"

"No." Chase said.

"Alrighty. But, you want him to remove your mask at the end, right?"

"Yes."

Cherry nodded going in the room first, "I'll tell him first. He likes to get to know his pets." She enters the room after a few moment she came out pulling Chase in the room. The Asian Male saw two other men on the ground all fours and Jack on his throne seeing the male.

"Your new here, huh?" Jack touches the masks, "Hmm, you been very naughty to walk up here all high mighty."

Chase smirks in amusement seeing Jack eyeing on him. Cherry giggles, "Well, he likes it if you take off his mask at the end."

"Ohh, a little surprise for me." Jack smiles seeing the male's six pack, "Hmm, nice body too bad I'm going to leave marks to know your place." He put a dog collar on Chase's neck, "Your just a dog in my world and I expect you to act like one." Cherry left the room locking the door.

Jack uses his riding crop to touch Chase's chest, "Get on your knees?" The Overlord go down his knees watching Jack circling around him, "Hmm, obeying my rules… I like that. But, how long can you keep that up?" He went back to the other two men.

"You two I want you to come and lick my boots." Jack demanded seeing them crawling over him as they lick his boots, "BARK!"

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" They groan out loud as Jack whip them with his riding crop.

"Good boys! Now, get in the cage."

"But-but.. mistress the two of us can fit in there." One man talked.

"Are you disobeying me?" Jack whips him on the back, "Are you?"

"No-AH! Yes, I'm disobeying. OH yes! Punish me! Please." The man groans licking and kissing Jack's boot, "I deserve it. I've been very bad."

"Me too. Me too, mistress. Punish me. I refuse to go in the cage." The other man plead.

Jack growled pulling both of their hairs, "Naughty boys shouldn't disobey my rules. Naughty boys deserve to be spank." He got a paddle and started hitting their behinds, "I want you to count to 20 and if you disobey or move a muscle we will start over and I want a thank you for every spank." He hits them with the paddle.

"AH! One, thank you, so much." The males groans out loud.

Jack smirks hitting their bottoms harder with each count. Chase watched at awe at Jack's dominate side. This became such a turn on to him. He wanted to take the red head and pound him until Jack swear is complete loyalty and heart to him. He felt his cock hard by watching Jack spanking the males. Their bottoms became so red it look like they were bleeding the two males started to cry.

"AH! 20, thank you." The two breathes heavily in relief.

Jack smirks in approval seeing the males kissing and licking his boots, "Thank you, so much, Mistress. We love you, so much." Jack put one hand on his hip seeing the males kissing his other hand and nuzzling his like dogs.

"Thank you, mistress." The other male whimpers nuzzling Jack's legs,

Jack smirks in amusement seeing the males behaving at him, "Hope you learn your lesson! Next time I won't be so easy on you." He use his riding crop to hit his leg making a loud whipping sound, "Get out of my sight!" The males quickly crawl out the room. They close the door leaving Jack and Chase alone in the room.

Jack turns over to Chase with a smirk on his face, "I see it's just you and me." He use his foot to push Chase down, "Who told you to get hard, huh?"

Chase bite his bottom lip he prefer not answering anything. "Not much of a talker, huh? Well, that can't be good. How will I know your obeying me if you don't answer me, huh?" Jack saw long green hair a pulled it down, "I'm your mistress and you're my slave. You better start acting like one, you little shit."

Chase groans in lust he loves it when his hair gets pulled down, "YOU LIKE THAT DON'CHA?" Jack pulled Chase's hair even hard making sure the male groans out loud. "A fighter, I see." Chase bite his bottom lips feeling Jack's riding crop hitting his chest with each lashed. After a few hits Chase wanted more. He wanted more pain.

"More." He answered.

"More?" Jack asked seeing the male still sitting up straight, "You're a naughty boy. Mmm, I like it when naughty boys disobey my work as if they want me to push my buttons." Chase stares at Jack's body seeing that red head have a very attractive figure. His bottom was nice and round he have to remind himself that he will spank him for being too damn attractive.

"More." He demanded.

Jack smirks seeing the male trying to control him. "Kinky. Then, again you are weak." He circled around the male, "I highly doubt you want me to punish you."

"Try me." Chase said in a low voice. Jack smirks as he pinched Chase's nipple giving it a hard twist and bite the other nipple down. This caught the Overlord's surprised. He groans in pain taking it in. Jack smiles seeing the male holding back his groans. He grab the candles letting hot wax drip onto Chase's chest and back.

"GRR! AUGH!" Chase grunts holding it all in. This wasn't what he expected from the red head.

"You like?"

"More!" Chase hissed seeing Jack adding more hot wax, "Sssss, yes."

"Mmm, such a turn on." Jack smirks as he bites down Chase's nipple very hard. The Overlord groans out loud. "Looks like I'm winning. Let see how long you can pull off. I want to see some tears, you worthless piece of shit. Take it like a man or are you that weak?"

Chase smirks, "I bet you wouldn't handle it." He expect Jack to cry and whine but instead Jack had a big smirk planted on his face.

"You think I don't like this. Your right, I don't like it. I love it!" He smirks taking off his left glove showing his pale skin and dripped hot wax on his skins and moans sexually, "Oh yes! Oh god! This feels so good. Mmmm, what a turn on." He let the hot wax drip on his pale flat stomach and thighs giving a very sexual moans.

Chase stare in shock biting his bottom lip. He saw the flames slowly touching Jack's pale skin giving small burns but Jack loves it. What in the world? He watched Jack stick his tongue out letting the hot wax drip on his tongue and the flames lightly touching the pink tongue. "Mmm, so hot. If I can handle it so can you unless your that pathetic." Jack remove the dry wax off his tongue and arm and put back his glove. He went over to step on Chase's balls and smiles, "I can tell you want to fuck me. You want to pound that hard dick into me. You want me to suck on that, huh?" He steps on his nuts a little harder.

"More." Chase grunts loving the pain even more because Jack didn't take it so lightly.

He steps on them harder, "Mmm, I like that." Jack smiles seeing Chase holding back the pain.

It took awhile for Chase to crack. Jack would spank him until the Asian's male's bottom turned into an unpleasant dark red color but, Chase continues to hold in the pain. He likes seeing Jack getting annoyed. Jack would while him until Chase would get on all fours and crawl. But, the Overlord would stand on all fours and smirk at Jack.

"You little shit! Why are you disobeying me!?" He yelled pulling Chase's dog collar in anger. Making the Overlord gasps for air feeling Jack's soft hands trying to choke him. He needs more.

Chase chuckled, "How about you come here and see why?"

"Only if you lick my boot, dog." Jack sat on his throne using his foot to push back Chase to sit up straight, "Just give a little lick then I know you're a good boy."

Chase snickered, "I'm never good."

"Ohh, very kinky." Jack got on the same level as Chase seeing the mask covering the male's face, "I bet you want to fuck me because your cock is telling me other wised."

"I have experience unlike virgins." CHase smirks, seeing Jack's red eyes turning mischief and naughty for some lust.

Jack snickered peeling the mask to show only Chase's ear and whispers, "Who said I was a virgin?" Jack licks the earlobe sexually making Chase groans sexually at the red head. "I've play with toys and men. Don't think I'm here to please you. Now, you can sit here being the little crap you are and waste both of our times doing nothing which I don't mind or," Jack blink innocently, "you can lick my boot like the dog you are and start obeying me and I will take off the mask. I don't have to as much as I want to. I'm here to make you my bitch!" Jack pulls back sitting on the throne sexually, "What's it gonna be?"

CHase bite his bottom lips. His evil side just to leave the evil teenager in fear for being too demanding then again he's only playing as the dominator and Chase knew how this go. He finally decided seeing Jack smirking at him as the Overlord bend over to give a little lick on Jack's black boot. The redhead let out a pleasant smirk, "Good boy. You finally know your place." Chase gave a small nod seeing Jack taking off his black cape. This shows Jack's bottom which the two piece outfit was really a thong like material. The Overlord press his lips together seeing the black latex thong on Jack's bottom. Oh, how it give a wonderful complement on those round cheeks. Those pale white cheeks that need to be spank into a nice shade of red. His cock twitches wanting to be stroke and cum on those white round cheeks the more Chase lad mire at Jack's figure his dragon instincts is telling him to break his hand cuffs and take the albino right there.

Jack's blood red eyes glance at Chase's cock seeing the large budge showing, "Who told you to get hard, huh?" He went over to step on Chase's nuts once more. Golden dragon eyes looking up at the redhead having his hands on his hips pressing down at his cock, "I thought we have this clear, hm?"

"It-it.." Chase groans feeling his balls press against even hard, "Harder."

"Harder?" Jack asked looking displeased, "Harder what? Haven't we forgot to mention something, huh?" Jack notices the male will do anything if he goes really rough. No wonder the stranger didn't crack. Jack slowly didn't press hard making the male groan in disappointment, "What's the magic word?"

"Please," Chase never thought he would say this but he likes the redhead being rough on him it felt so right and it's been years since he had this much enjoyment on foreplay, "Please… master?"

Jack frowned not pressing harder, "Master is too manly what am I to you?"

Chase sighs seeing Jack slowly removing his boot off his balls, "Please, my mistress." He said it and it felt like the taste of humiliation and embarrassment. Never in a 1500 years he would say such fowl words to a weakling. But, at the same time it felt so right seeing the redhead staring down at him with please. Chase thought for a moment, "This is just foreplay it's not like I would actually follow Spicer's demands." His thought stopped feeling Jack's boot pressing on his balls.

"Good boy. Here's your reward." Jack smiled pressing so hard, he could here Chase's ball crushing and cracking making the Overlord groan in please.

"Yesssss…" CHase let out wanting more.

Jack hold a leather string as he went behind Chase and use it to choke the male tightly, "I love it when a man squirm like an animal." CHase gasps for air feeling his neck tighten, so this is how Jack feel when he get choked. This is wonderful! "YOu like that? Say it! Say you like it! Say you want me to give me your worst? SAY IT!" Jack shouted out loud pulling the string down making Chase struggling for air.

"I… want… it!" Chase gasps for air.

Jack whispers in Chase's ear, "Good boy. Mmm, choking always turn me on." The redhead lick the stranger's side cheek only tasting the latex, "If I wasn't working I would've let you fuck me." Chase grunts feeling his cock twitching once more. Jack's soft hands roam on his muscular chest pinching his nipples the redhead lick the stranger's neck. Chase groans feeling the redhead bite down on his neck and dug his sharp nails into his chest slowly scratching down his skin.

"Grr!" CHase growls feeling his dragon side wanting to take the redhead but tries to control it.

Jack lick his lips seeing his nails leaving sharp red marks onto the perfect body, "This shows who you belong to." Jack pushes the man to the ground as he walk to the table filled with toys.

The redhead grab a paddle that look like a long board, "I love spanking my pets. It's to show them who they belong to. Go and bend over on that table over there." He said seeing the male getting up bending over the cold mental table. His nipples touched the cold table feeling them become hard. "I really love this look." Jack smiles seeing the male's nice bottom, "I really love my job." He got Chase's hand cuffed hands and hung them on this hook. The Overlord felt his collar being chained up to a chain leashed, "I have to make sure you won't run like all the other pieces of shit." Jack grab the leashed pulling it back to see the stranger's head back groaning out loud.

"Wait, I almost forgot." Jack pulled out a red gag ball, he strap it to the Overlord's mouth and smirked in approval, "Great, now, I can enjoy your squirming some more." He tied the leashed to another hook making Chase muffled for some air. "Already turned on?" Jack smirk seeing the male's stranger's budge twitching.

"Mmm hmm." Chase answered loving this.

Jack pulled down Chase's boxers seeing the already dark red cheeks, "I did a pretty good job spanking you with layers but, now," He patted on the Overlord's butt, "I have to go rough. I'm going to count to twenty and each time I spank you I better here you muffled." Without any warning for the Overlord he felt the cold paddle slapping his bottom, "One!"

"Mmmm!" Chase growled feeling his cock hard sticking out without having his underwear covering it. Jack went harder with each hit making the overlord bite the gag ball holding back the pain. The burning stinging feeling made him all the more to growled louder.

Jack watched after the nineteen, "Wow, still holding strong!" ONe last swing to hit Chase's bottom… "SLAP!" "Twenty." Jack sweat from the swinging seeing the male growled louder the redhead saw the stranger's ass all red looking like it was going to bleed, "Wow, looks like your not gonna be able to sit in weeks." Chase growled louder, "Ah! Almost forgot. I kinda like having that ball in your mouth." The red smirks licking the Overlord's bottom lips, "Mmm, sweat and spit. I love it." Jack pulled down Chase's hand and unleashed the chain leashed, "Your cock is fucking turned on. Too bad your going home with blue balls." He smirks pulling up the stranger's underwear.

Chase muffled seeing the redhead taking off the gag ball, "Better, hmm?" All of the sudden the Overlord pulled Jack into a fierce kiss adding tongue and biting down the redhead's bottom lip making it bleed. The redhead stood in shock pulling away from the male, "Get… off.. of me!" Jack broke free slapping the man across the face, tasting his own blood at the hot make-out session. Glaring at the male, "Who do you think you are?" Jack growled glaring at the male.

Chase smirks licking off the blood that was left on his lips from biting Jack's lips so hard, "Same question I asked about you." He broke pulled his hands apart breaking the handcuffs, "All this time I thought you were weak and helpless but, now I can see you have strength." Jack stares in shock seeing the cuffs broke into two pieces. The man ripped the mental off his wrists and took off his collar seeing the red head.

Jack growled, "Who are you?" He wanted to kick this man out his room. In shock the man started to walk toward him making the redhead walk backwards making him sit on his throne. Chase's stare at the redhead, "Take off my mask." He was face to face seeing the redhead's gulped in courage.

"When this is over I'ma make sure you never mess with me." Jack hissed taking off the male's mask. Bright red eyes widen in fear and shock, his whole body felt tense at the same time his heart stop and his stomach swirl unpleasantly seeing the man in front of him. It took him awhile to have the courage to asked, "Ch-Chase?"

Golden dragon eyes stared at the frighten redhead. He bend over to see the redhead gulping in fear eyes wander to bruise lips planted on the redhead's face and smirked, "Are you surprised to see me, Spicer?" His hands hold the arm chair making sure the redhead won't escape giving him support to stand. His ass sting a little from the spanking but it didn't bother him.

Jack couldn't believe it. Why would the Heylin Prince come by to be spanked by him" "Oh god, I'm dead. I'm so dead- Wait, it's not my fault! Why would he want to kill me if he signed up to be spanked by me! That doesn't sound right… Me spanking Chase Young and forcing him to call him his mistress. Oh god, I'm dead even so." Jack thought but had the courage to speak. He sure in hell is tired of being treated wrong and for the Overlord to come in his personal time just to be superior doesn't suit him.

"Yes and no." Jack finally said sitting up straight with a smirk, "My question is why are you here?"

Chase growled, "What give you the idea to act so high, Spicer?"

"You are at my world!" Jack glares at the Overlord facing him with no fear in him but, anger, "You pay for me to treat you like the worthless piece of crap you are. So, if your done crawl your way out because I'm busy and I have time dealing with your stupid Shen Gong Wu- oh if I were you I would masterbate in some bathroom instead walking with that thing like an idiot." Jack crossed his arms with a smirk on his face seeing the Ocerlord stared at him for awhile.

Until Chase grabbed Jack by the throat, "You still don't have the right to disrespect me! I don't care about money or in fact, your rules in this place, you worm." He pressing Jack's throat a little harder making the teen gasps for air.

"Hahahaha," Jack chuckled, "Then, why are you here, huh?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because you never care what I do!"

"True," Chase bends over seeing the redhead's body, "But, I always was a fond with you at the same time." He touches Jack's stomach slowly moving up to his nipples, "I want to fuck you so bad."

"HUH!" Jack moans feeling turned on, "Ngn…"

"You heard me, Spicer." Chase smirks widely seeing the redhead squirming, "Your right I loving seeing you squirm." He presses his lips against the evil boy genus, "We're leaving!"

"What?" Chase grabbed the redhead putting him over his shoulders.

"Wait, WHAT!" Jack asked out loud kicking and struggling to get off the Overlord, "Let me go! I-" Chase chuckled, "What's the matter? I thought you want me to fuck you?"

"HUH!" Jack face turned red seeing the Overlord's bottom burning red and smiled, "I wonder what Wuya think if she sees Mr. Young spanked my yours truly."

* * *

Shadow snuggles against Skyler's boobs, "I claim these as mine!" The pink haired female giggles in response. It been awhile since Jack and Chase have their time. Ashley went home to take a nap. Cherry was at the front desk getting ready to leave after all the other workers signed off. She was just waiting for Jack to sign off and Chase to get his things.

"Where is Jack?" Cherry huffed, "I have to go home."

"Oh, you can leave I'll lock up." Skyler smiles.

"Thanks you! Here are Mr. Young things and here are the keys to lock up the front door. The lights will automatically turn off." Cherry grabbed her purse and went off.

Skyler and Shadow stay together waiting for the two, "So…" Skyler asked slowly, "is Chase your dad?"

"Pretty much." Shadow shrugs didn't feel like going to much in detail.

"Oh… you two look alike except the color of your hair." Skyler said with a nod.

Shadow smirks, "True. If anything I'm way better than him on anything."

"Like what?" Skyler felt Shadow's hands on her thighs.

Shadow smirks, "Anything. You name it."

"Ohhh, I normally don't have sex with a stranger but, for you I wouldn't mind." Skyler twisted her pink plum lips into a smile, "Unless, you have anyone right now."

Shadow made a wide smile, "No one." She presses her lips against the other female. The two lip lock for a while until Skyler pulled away smacking her lips.

"You have a weird taste like menial and…" She smacks her lips again, "bugs?"

"Opps…"

Skyler giggles, "No worries I was just wondering. I don't mind if your into that go ahead I won't judge. This is from a girl that likes to eat glass." She presses her lips against Shadow's once more giving another lip locking session.

"PUT ME DOWN, CHASE!" Jack roars in rage making the two girls pull apart seeing Chase carrying Jack on his shoulder. The Overlord was already his outfit seeing the two girls alone together. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Skyler stares at Jack and Chase, "Um… Cherry said you and Jack need to sign out…" She holds the clip board to the Overlord.

"Very well. I will sign out for Jack," Chase slapped Jack's bottom making the redhead yelped in shock and one of the pale cheeks turned a light pink shade, "as you can see he's busy."

"Yes, sir." Skyler nodded letting Chase sign out the two.

Chase smirks as the girl obey, "Tell me, Skyler… have you ever thought about joining the evil side."

Skyler stared at the Overlord for awhile rubbing her chin until Jack spoke up, "NO shit she have! She's one of the most important business partner I have! Her family are the most cruelest people around next to my parents and Ashley's family and-" Chase slapped Jack's ass, "Silence! I wasn't talking to you."

"YOU ASS! THAT HURTS!" Jack shouted in pain feeling his cheeks burning, "So, not sexy!"

Chase sighs ignoring the redhead, "Anyway, Skyler tell me."

Skyler chuckled, "Well, Jack basically told you. My family are evil so I always grow up to their ideas and morals so, I guess you can say I'm evil." Chase nodded for a moment.

Jack groans, "Stop thinking if she's on the Heylin side, you ass. If anything she deserve the spot more than me! God! Making life so hard than it already-" Chase got annoyed so he slapped Jack's ass even harder, "SILENCE!"

"OW!" Jack shouted wanting to rub his bottom. That was three slaps but, the Overlord did it hard without a warn. Did he even know the rules of spanking?

Chase looks back at the female, "You're in."

"Huh?" Skyler asked confused.

"You're in." Chase said once more. Shadow smiled happily as she cheer out loud going "YES!"

"Don't I need to be martial material or something. Like some weird ancient kung fu or something." Skyler said out loud.

"And you think this worm is martial material." Chase patted on Jack's ass making the redhead glares at the Overlord.

"Pfft, say the one who had to sell his soul to a freakin' bean because he wasn't gonna be a Xiaolin Dragon." Jack mumbles loud enough for the Overlord to hear. Chase growled giving another slap at the redhead, "CAN YOU STOP?"

"No! You should no your place."

"Pft, jerk." Jack looks away angry at the Prince of Evil.

Skyler giggles, "Mr. Young wouldn't it be better if we leave and have this conversation somewhere else?"

Chase nodded, "Come, Jack's car is outside." Skyler having bot of her's and Jack's bag in her hands hopping over the hallway, "It's a pretty rad car!"

* * *

Outside of the club the night became cold making the redhead shiver. "Stop struggling, girly boy?" Shadow asked seeing Jack given up.

"When you're in a situation like this what can you do?" Jack sighs feeling Chase's hand patting him bottom.

"I'm pleased you're following my rules, Spicer." Chase said rubbing Jack's soft bottom.

Jack glares at the Asian being upside down gave him a headache. "Jack?" The redhead shot up remembering that male's voice. Chase and the girls look over the parking lot seeing a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes holding bunch of roses in his hands.

"Shit." Jack sighs, "Hello… um, Mr. Evergreen."

Blue eyes stare at the random Asian male holding Jack on the shoulders, "What are you doing holding my Mistress?"

Shadow and Skyler look the other way when Chase turned to them in confusion. Skyler shrugs not knowing anything. "He's just taking me to the car. You see, I sort of hurt my ankle." Jack lied.

The blond male stares in confusions, "But-but shouldn't he be holding you like a Queen?"

Jack face palm about to speak until Chase spoke up, "The question remains.. WHo are you?"

"Chase, no." Jack said until the blond male stepped into the light showing more of his face.

"The same with you." The blond replied.

"I am Chase, I'm his fiancee…" Chase responded with a serious tone.

JAck, Shadow, and Skyler stood in shock for a moment trying to hear what the older man said. "Wait… what?" Jack asked out loud getting another slap on his bottom by Chase, "Ouch! Can you please-" Chase cut the redhead off, "Anyway, I'm his fiancee we've been engaged since last month."

"I see and you're fine with my mistress having a couple of his pets around his home?" The blond asked a confused.

Chase stared wide eye at the red, "No. Today was his last day."

"What? You can't do-" Chase ignore the redhead, "He is mine and mine alone. I don't need horny worthless beings touching my consort." The blond stared at lost.

"But- but… Mistress!"

Jack sighs, "I'm not quitting he's just being selfish right now, right sweetie." Chase glares at the redhead.

The blond sighs, "Mistress please take this token of making me your personal pet. I appreciated it, "He hold out the bouquet of roses to Jack, "my wife found out about us and I must stop coming here."

Jack pouted seeing Skyler taking the flowers to give it to him. "WHo told you to get caught?"

"But, Mistress… she-she followed me here!" The blond cried.

Jack sighs wiggled out of Chase's gripped being careful he wouldn't fall face first onto the ground. "Skyler get the car ready. I'll have a talk with one of my pets."

Skyler nodded pushing Chase away from the scene, "It's better if you don't get involved. Pets often feel abandoned or lost without their mistress."

Chase growls seeing the blond hugging Jack, "If he doesn't get his hands of the worm I will personal rip them off."

"Relax, dad." Shadow said.

Skyler show them Jack's car which, was a very fancy rich spot car that can fit up to for people. Chase never one these in his Evil Magazines before how could Jake pull this off. It must be super rare and those rare ones can be pretty expensive. Chase got to sit in the front seat of the car while the two girls sat in the back. Sooner, Jack came back seating in the other front seat of the car. He hold the bouquet of roses in his arms, "What?"

Chase growls taking Jack's roses, "Hey! That's mine!" Jack tries to get his roses back, "He gave it to me!"

"That's why." He tosses the roses outside as he started to drive the car, "We are going home."

"Home?" Jack asked.

Chase nodded seeing flipping a switch and pressing a few buttons on side, "Yes. You're coming home with me, Spicer."

"What!?" Jack stared in shock, "And how you know to use my car!" Chase activated the car to turn into a jet.

"It's not hard to know that you created to the car besides, you would have to fly from here where you live." Chase said driving the jet into full speed.

* * *

Wuya was bored looking at her reflection on the pong in Chase's lair. She fed grapes onto the bird Chase's use all the time, "Where is he? Doesn't he know a Shen Gong Wu been activated?" She growled seeing the Overlord's empty throne. She noticed him obsessing over Jack for reasons she could never understand. The boy had nothing to do with anything. He's worthless and a fool. The child couldn't even put on his socks right. Doesn't know his reds from his brown- blah he's a fool to not even make powerful weapons to defeat the monks.

Wuya rolls over onto a flowerbed Chase had place to make his place look nice. She stares into the ceiling remembering her times before an immortal evil witch. Her memory kicked in when she was about to take a certain life when she became an evil witch. The memory of that soul still haunts her even when she doesn't care about what was right or wrong- no, she was still haunted by the memories.

"When I became evil I never thought I would have these thoughts running my head," Wuya said to the crow and smirked, "and yet, I ignore them. Evil has no regrets or guilt or-" Her voice was cut off by a loud male's voice, "PUT ME DOWN, CHASE! I CAN WALK WITHOUT YOU!"

Wuya got up noticing Jack's voice from anywhere walking over to the main foyer. She saw Chase carrying Jack, who was wearing something exotic and screaming at the Overlord, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Chase ignored the redhead seeing Wuya, "What do you want?"

"A wu has been activated." She see Jack struggling to get away, "Why is he here?"

Chase ignores Wuya and walked pass her, "I have important matters to deal with." He shot a nasty glare at her, "Start thinking anything I will rip your head off!" He knows how she is when he leaves her alone. She gave him a hard glare.

"Let go off me!" Jack shouted hitting Chase's back.

The Overlord ignore the redhead taking him to a private room. Skyler saw Wuya and started to poke at her boobs, "What are you doing?"

"Ahhh, they are so firm and they don't sag! Pretty good for a 1500 year old witch." Skyler giggles still poking at Wuya's breasts.

Wuya stood in shock covering her breasts, "Who told you have saggy breasts!"

"hehehehe, I kinda figure.." SKyler giggles.

* * *

Chase took Jack into his room throwing him on top of his king size bed. "What the-" Chase covered Jack's mouth, "Let's make this clear… I do not like it where your work." Jack stood in shock for a moment, "I have strong… emotions for you as hard as it may sound."

Jack presses his lips together, "You like me?"

"Like I said I have strong emotions for you without any understanding. I prefer if you agree with my request and stay by me." Chase said spreading Jack's legs, "A virgin like you shouldn't let anyone touch you… here… and here." His hands run down to Jack's thighs.

Jack blushed bright red, "Your asking me to be you're boyfriend?"

"More like a consort."

"What's in it for me?"

"Didn't you want to be with me?"

"Heh, thats when I was ignorant. I want something more." Jack licks his lips seeing the Overlord, "I want you to never betray me. You and I will build a family together. I want two kids."

"Hmph, how do you know you can get pregnant?" Chase smirked.

"I figure since your a dragon with magical powers I want you to knock me up." Jack smirks sitting on the bed, "Of course, i don't want one right now but later in the future."

"And you think I would give you the request." Chase smirks facing face to face with the redhead.

Jack smirks, "Hell yeah. You own me so much. So, what's it gonna be?"

Chase grins, "I'll take you on that offer but, you have to agree never to go to that place ever again and agree to be my consort."

"Wow, jealous over a couple of guys?"

"I prefer it more of protecting my consort."

Jack smiled, "Sure. I'll agree. Besides, I never had that much fun since…" He paused thinking about any time he had fun, "since ever."

"I'm glad you find me amusing to do some foreplay. As well I find it quite entertaining." Chase smirked see Jack's thighs, "I'm glad your a virgin so I can take you." He put his lips onto Jack's thighs kissing the soft pale smooth skin. Jack blushed letting out a small moan. "I love it when you became so demanding like you knew how to take control." Chase whispers in Jack's ear making him moan out loud, "You were lucky I didn't fuck you in front of everyone showing your true submissive side out."

"Chase." Jack moans feeling Chase's snake-like tongue licking his neck.

Chase smirks seeing the redhead wanting him. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Later, Jack had his head onto of Chase with a lazy smile on his face. Chase was staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Wow, that was fucking awesome." Jack giggles.

"Yes, it was." Chase smirks seeing Jack sitting up to stretch.

"Would you turn dragon next time?" Jack straddle onto the Overlord with a daring smirk on his face, "Would you?"

"I would but, for now" He smirks making Jack go on his lap, "you deserve your punishment."

Jack was on his fours feeling Chase's hand on his butt, "WAIT! What do you mean-" His voice was cut off by a loud yelp that came out of his mouth, "OW!"

"One!" Chase smirks slapping Jack's ass, "every time you squirm or move I will start over."

"Wait why do I need to be-" Chase slapped him a little bit harder, "OW YOU ASS!"

"You squirm. Start over." Chase smirks clapping Jack's ass again, "One!"

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Two!" Slap.

"Chase!"

"Three." Another slap planted on the pink shade round bottom.

"It hurts like hell!"

"Naughty consort should know there place then!" Slap. "Four!" Chase is gonna like this.

"OW! CHASE!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yay! I finish. I'm so happy! Well, I was lazy to write sex scenes. But, I wanted to try something different lolzz.


End file.
